White Wings
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: Mata onyxnya terbelalak lebar ketika menemukan sosok itu, tangannya yang berkulit pucat mulai mengoyak bahu mungil itu perlahan. "Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya khawatir. "Sepertinya dia bukan manusia." Chapter 2 UPDATE!SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

"Dasar pelacur murahan! Kau nikahi aku selama ini, uangku, kerja kerasku, selalu ku lakukan untuk keluarga! Tapi, kau malah selingkuh? Dasar wanita jalang!" bentak pria bermata onyx dengan raut wajah tegas itu.

Wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut hitam legam itu terdiam, membiarkan sang suami mencaci-makinya. Dirinya hanya bisa menangis, mendengar perkataan sang suami yang menyayat hati. Setelah itu terdengar suara tamparan dan barang-barang yang dilempar dengan kasar.

Di sudut ruangan, seorang pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menyaksikan pertengkaran orang tuanya yang tidak pernah berhenti, jeritan dan bentakan menggema di seluruh rumah. Tidak, ini bukan rumah. Rumah adalah tempat kita berbahagia dan berkumpul dengan keluarga, saling berbagi kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Tempat ini bukan rumah. Ini neraka.

Pemuda berambut spike berwarna biru dongker dengan mata onyx itu merasa muak, muak dengan pertengkaran mereka, pertengkaran orang tuanya. Mata kelamnya melirik ke arah jendela, menyaksikan butiran putih mulai turun dari langit. "Salju."

**.**

**~White Wings ~**

**.**

**Chapter 1. Rescuer**

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**By **Himawari Ichinomiya

**.**

**Inspired: **Hero-Mariah Carey, Tropicana Slim-Remember My Sweet Moments

**.**

**Rated T**

**.**

**Gendre: **Romance, Hurt, Drama

**.**

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki

**.**

**Summary: **Mata onyxnya terbelalak lebar ketika menemukan sosok itu, tangannya yang berkulit pucat mulai mengoyak bahu mungil itu perlahan. "Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya khawatir. "Sepertinya dia bukan manusia."

**.**

**Warning: **Fic ini mengandung unsur YAOI, banyak typo, OOC, dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meniggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame pada Hima.

**.**

~Dun like? Dun read!~

Tetap nekad baca?

Gak nanggung kalo jadi fujoshi ato fudanshi nantinya.

~Happy Reading!~

**.**

\(o_o\)o0o(/o_o)/

Pemuda berwajah cukup tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang di setiap sudutnya. Malam yang tenang dan indah. Namun, tidak begitu keadaan rumahnya. Orang tuanya yang selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu, selalu ribut dengan harta dan kekayaan yang mereka klaim milik masing-masing.

"Sial!" umpat pemuda bernama Sasuke itu geram. Mata kelamnya masih menatap langit yang kini kembali menjatuhkan butiran halus salju. Satu minggu lagi hari Natal, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa bersemangat atau pun berbahagia. Dirinya merasa ada kedengkian mendalam ketika melihat orang lain yang kini terseyum dan menikmati suasana hangat dalam rumah, sedangkan keluarga sasuke sendiri sekarang sedang di ambang kehancuran. Dirinya hanya menunggu, menunggu sebuah pertolongan untuk mengeluarkannya dari situasi sulit ini. Apakah tuhan mendengarnya? Apakah tuhan memperdulikannya?

Sasuke menatap langit lagi, sekedar menghilangkan perasaannya yang kini sungguh sedang bimbang. Mata kelamnya melihat butiran berlian yang bersinar terang di langit malam. Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tak nampak, saat melihat langit. "Bintang jatuh, ya…" ujarnya pelan, saat melihat salah satu butiran bersinar itu jatuh.

Namun, senyuman itu hilang, ketika ada sebuah bulu putih mendarat di atas telapak tangannya. Sasuke mengernyit heran. Bulu ini seperti milik burung merpati, namun berukuran lebih besar dan memiliki warna lebih putih dan bersih.

Seingatnya, tidak ada jenis burung yang memiliki bulu sayap sebesar ini. Sasuke kembali keheranan, saat jumlah bulu sejenis makin banyak jatuh dari langit, bulu-bulu tersebut mengarah pada sebuah gang kecil yang nampak sepi, tak begitu jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Terbakar rasa penasaran, Sasuke sedikit berlari menuju gang tersebut. Tapi, gang itu kosong. Hanya ada beberapa tong sampah, dan kucing liar. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas sedikit kecewa tidak menemukan apa pun, bersiap menjauh dari gang kecil yang pengap dan gelap itu.

Tiba-tiba mata Onyxnya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di belakang salah satu tong sampah. Bulu putih. Lagi-lagi bulu yang sama seperti tadi. Sedikit memperlambat kecepatannya, Sasuke melangkah mendekat. Tangannya bersiap dalam posisi siaga untuk menyerang dengan teknik judo yang dikuasainya.

Mata onyxnya terbelalak lebar ketika menemukan sosok itu, seorang pemuda berkulit secokelat caramel, dan memiliki rambut secerah sinar mentari. Tapi, apa itu? Tangan sasuke perlahan hendak menyentuh sayap di punggung anak yang berumur sekitar empat belas tahun itu, hanya beda tiga tahun dari Sasuke.

'_Apa sayap ini hanya cosplay?'_ Batin Sasuke penasaran. Wajar saja, sekarang 'kan banyak sekali baju _cosplay_ yang terlihat seperti aslinya…

Napas Sasuke tercekat, napasnya mendadak menjadi tak normal. Sayap di punggung anak ini ternyata asli! Tangan pucatnya gemetaran membelai bulu putih halus tersebut. Namun, pikiran Sasuke kembali tersadar, tangannya segera menyentuh pundak mungil pemuda tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya khawatir, "Sepertinya dia bukan manusia." Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba sayap putih itu menghilang, seakan kembali masuk ke dalam punggung si pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya. Sasuke jadi makin mengernyit heran.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda bermata onyx itu langsung menggendong pemuda 'malaikat' itu menuju rumahnya. Peduli setan pada orangtuanya yang akan bercerai atau berebut harta gono-gini, yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya menolong pemuda ini, dan mencari tahu siapa atau mahluk apa sebenarnya lelaki di dalam gendongannya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh ringkih itu di atas kasurnya, mencoba untuk membuat sang pemuda pirang tidak terbangun. Kemudian, si stoic beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil sekotak P3K untuk mengobati beberapa luka lecet dan memar di tubuh mahluk entah apa ini.

Pikiran Sasuke kembali melayang pada pertengkaran orangtuanya. Dulu, keluarganya adalah keluarga yang cukup harmonis, seperti keluarga-keluarga lain pada umumnya. Namun, keadaan tidak begitu lagi, setelah sang ibu ketahuan selingkuh. Sang Ayah menjadi kalap, setelah kejadian itu, sang ibu terus dipukulinya hingga memar-memar. Tiap malam Sasuke terus mendengar jerit-tangis ibunya, hatinya menagis, namun matanya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Lelaki pantang menangis. Dirinya ingin sekali menolong sang ibu, tapi dia tahu jika ayahnya pasti akan semakin murka, jika membela si ibu. Pemuda raven itu tahu, bahkan sangat mengerti jika ibunya yang salah, tapi bagaimana pun juga, dirinya sangat menyayangi wanita berumur paruh baya itu, wanita yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menggeleng. Dirinya menolak untuk menjadi lemah, memang sang kakak-Itachi sudah kabur dari rumah setelah keluarga mereka mulai retak, dan ayahnya terus melakukan kekerasan pada sang ibu. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di rumah ini. Bukan di 'rumah' tapi di neraka yang bernama 'rumah'. Rasanya memang ingin untuk mengikuti jejak Itachi untuk kabur dari rumah, hanya saja, keadaan pasti akan semakin sulit nantinya. Dan siapa yang akan melindungi sang ibu jika ayahnya kembali memukuli wanita yang telah mengandungnya selama Sembilan bulan tersebut?

Pikiran si raven kembali ke alam nyata, ketika mencoba mengoleskan salep penyembuh luka di wajah si pemuda tak dikenal itu, hatinya jadi lebih penasaran dengan pemuda yang baru saja ditemukannya.

Sasuke mememperhatikan wajah si 'malaikat' dan menyadari jika sang pemuda yang kini sedang pingsan tersebut memiliki rambut pirang yang begitu cerah, matanya memiliki bulu mata yag sangat lentik dengan warna senada dengan rambutnya, ada seperti garis lurus yang melintang di sekitar pipinya yang membentuk seperti kumis kucing membuatnya nampak imut, dan lagi kulit tan yang manis seperti lelehan caramel. Entah kenapa, Sasuke jadi tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat wajah polos yang nampak tenang itu, sejenak lupa dengan masalah keluarganya. Tangan pucat si onyx membelai surai pirang itu lembut, "Hey, cepatlah bangun… agar aku bisa tahu semua tentang kau, malaikat kecil…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata sebiru langit itu terbuka perlahan, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap langit-langit kamar yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Kamar itu berwarna cream, dengan fasilitas pribadi yang teramat lengkap, televisi layar plasma, DVD, Laptop, PS3, dan beberapa sound system yang entah untuk apa. Mata birunya menatap kasur berukuran kingsize yang dari entah kapan menjadi alas tidurnya. Yang pasti, ini bukan rumahnya.

"Ugh?" erangnya bingung. "Dimana ini?" lanjut pemuda berumur empat belas tahun itu sedikit heran, sambil membetulkan posisinya menjadi setengah duduk.

Dari arah pintu kamar mandi, terdengar suara langkah kaki perlahan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu refleks mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada selimut tebal yang sedari tadi melindungi dirinya dari hawa dingin AC. "Si-siapa kau?" ujarnya mencoba memberanikan diri.

Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi, bertelanjang dada dan masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sehelai handuk putih jadi menghentikan kegiatannya. "Rupanya kau sudah sadar, bocah." Ujar pemuda raven itu tidak peduli pada pertanyaan si pirang. "Kalau kau penasaran dengan kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, aku semalam menemukanmu pingsan di sebuah gang kecil. Jadi aku membawamu kemari." Ujar Sasuke yang sebenarnya malas menjelaskan situasi.

Si pemuda pirang jadi menunduk penuh rasa bersalah. "Ma-maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu…"

"Hn…" balas Sasuke, mulai mengenakan kaosnya dan berjalan menuju bocah lebih muda tiga tahun itu, kemudian terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur, dekat dengan si pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya. "Dan siapa-Bukan, maksudku mahluk apa kau itu?"

Si pirang entah kenapa jadi sedikit gugup, membuang mukanya untuk menghindari tatapan menusuk dari sang tuan rumah. "Eh? A-apa maksudmu?" balasnya nampak sedikit menghindar, tangan tan-nya yang mungil meremas selimut tebal yang melindunginya sedari tadi.

Sasuke menunjukkan wajah dinginya. "Aku tahu sosokmu yang sebenarnya. Jadi jangan menghindar." Ucap si raven yang pada dasarnya benci basa-basi.

"Kau tahu sosokku yang sebenarnya?" Tanya si pemuda pirang tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat sebagai responnya. "Hn… Kau malaikat atau hanya manusia bersayap?" tanya pemuda bermata onyx itu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku malaikat." Ujar si pirang. "Ini pertama kalinya aku berada di dunia manusia… jadi waktu melakukan pendaratan saat terbang, kepalaku terbentur menara yang ada di tengah kota, namanya…"

"Tokyo tower?" lanjut Sasuke, ketika melihat si pirang sedikit kebingungan mengingat menara yang ditabraknya.

Sang malaikat tersenyum senag. "Iya! Aku terbentur Tokyo tower dan sayapku jadi sulit dikedalikan karena sakit. Setelah itu aku makin terjatuh, hingga kau menemukanku entah dimana itu…." jelasnya sedikit sedih.

Sasuke mengangguk dan bergumam tidak jelas. "Lalu… kenapa kau ke dunia ini?" lanjutnya penasaran. Jujur saja, dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka menemukan pemuda manis yang seperti malaikat- bukan, maksud Sasuke benar-benar seorang malaikat ketika sedang berjalan-jalan di malam hari.

Naruto tersenyum manis, tangan tan-nya bergerak menyentuh tangan pucat milik si raven. "Aku adalah malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk menolongmu, Sasuke Uchiha." Ujarnya, makin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

Sasuke memunculkan raut tidak percaya. "Maksudmu…?" dadanya berdebar kencang saat pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata secerah langit itu tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Sasuke dangan kedua tangannya yang hangat.

"Tuhan medengarkan semua perkataan hatimu, Sasuke. DIA yang di atas mengerti penderitaanmu selama ini." Ucapnya dengan wajah penuh kejujuran. Jika mau jujur, hati Sasuke seakan mendapat hembusan angin dari taman surga firdaus, bebannya serasa hilang. "Kau sekarang tidak sendirian, Sasuke. Aku ada di sini untuk menolongmu."

"Menolongku?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Moshi-moshi, minna-san~! ^o^)/

Ketemu lagi sama Hima! Akhirnya hima bikin pairing S.N lagi setelah sekian lama! #lebe

Ukh… niatnya bikin oneShoot aja, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi TBC, gara-gara kalo hima terusin, pasti jadinya lebih dari 5000 kata. Dan bikin readers bosen… alhasil beginilah jadinya. Kependekkan.

Oke, kali ini hima nggak akan terlalu banyak curcol! Sampai jumpa pada Chapter berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beri review, oke? Cepat atau lambatnya up date tergantung banyaknya review readers. :P #Digampar


	2. Chapter 2

"Tuhan mendengarkanmu, Sasuke. Ada aku di sini. Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi."

**.**

**~White Wings ~**

**.**

**Chapter 2. Miracle**

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**By **Himawari Ichinomiya

**.**

**Inspired: **Hero-Mariah Carey, Tropicana Slim-Remember My Sweet Moments

**.**

**Rated T**

**.**

**Gendre: **Romance, Hurt, Drama

**.**

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki

**.**

**Summary: **"Tuhan mendengarkan doamu, Sasuke.". Ternyata Sasuke menemukan malaikat! Apalagi malaikat bernama Naruto itu bertugas menolongnya! Apakah Naruto bisa menyelesaikan Masalah pelik Sasuke?

**.**

**Warning: **Fic ini mengandung unsur YAOI, banyak typo, OOC, dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meniggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame pada Hima. Kalau ada yang nge-flame, berarti flamer itu nggak bisa baca.

**.**

~Dun like? Dun read!~

Tetap nekad baca?

Gak nanggung kalo jadi fujoshi ato fudanshi nantinya.

**.**

~Happy Reading!~

**.**

\(o_o\)o0o(/o_o)/

"Haaah!" Sasuke terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu menyeka peluh yang keluar dari dahinya. Matanya memandang langit-lagit kamar, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sasuke mendengus sinis, "Malaikat, huh? Lucu sekali." ujarnya entah menertawakan siapa. Jelas-jelas kejadian aneh menemukan 'malaikat' nyasar di pinggir gang kumuh merupakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

Pemuda raven itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal. "Hah?" gumam Sasuke heran, saat merasakan ada sebuah gundukkan di sebelahnya. Merasa curiga, Sasuke menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi gundukan agak tinggi di sebelahnya.

'Bukan mimpi.' Batinnya, saat melihat sosok mungil berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang yang membuat matanya silau.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Pikirannya mendadak jadi kacau, tidak disangkanya jika kejadian tidak masuk akal tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Bayangkan saja, jika dirinya kemarin malam menemukan pemuda yang sedang pingsan di pojok gang dan mengaku jika dirinya adalah malaikat yang akan menolongnya dari keadaan serba pelik ini. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu melirik jam yang ada di meja kecil sebelah kasurnya. Jam tujuh pagi. Sebentar lagi waktunya ke sekolah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya pada pemuda bernama Naruto ini, selama dirinya pergi? Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mendekat pada si pirang yang diketahui namanya Naruto tersebut, tangan pucatnya mengoyak bahu Naruto lembut. "Hey… Bangun…. Sudah pagi."

"Nghhhh…. Ukhhhh…" erang Naruto yang terusik dengan panggilan Sasuke. Malaikat itu membuka matanya, menampakkan retina sebiru langitnya yang membuat Sasuke sukses terdiam. Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk, tangan kanannya mengucek-ngucek kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. "Ohayou, 'Suke…" ujarnya masih dengan wajah mengantuk.

Wajah si raven dihiasi oleh semburat merah, saat melihat Naruto memasang wajah super manis seperti anak kecil.

"BUKK!" Sasuke jadi salah tingkah, dan melemparkan bantal ke arah wajah mengantuk Naruto.

"Ukh! Kau apa-apaan, sih Teme?" jerit Naruto kesal, tangannya menyingkirkan bantal yang dilempar oleh Sasuke.

"Aku mau pergi ke sekolah, Dobe! Sebaiknya kau bangun, bisa gawat kalau kaa-san menemukanmu tertidur di ranjangku!" ujar Sasuke tidak kalah kesal, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu terburu-buru memasuki kamar mandi.

"A-pa kau bilang? Kau memanggilku 'Dobe'? Dasar Teme JELEEEKKK!" ucap pemuda manis itu dengan nada tinggi. Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan si malaikat, dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cukup merepotkan….

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memandang buku teks pelajaran Fisika dengan pikiran yang sibuk melayang kemana-mana. Saat ini si pemuda raven sedang mengikuti pelajaran di kelas seperti biasanya. Namun, satu hal yang kali ini berbeda dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha biasanya. Tidak fokus. Otaknya kini sedang memikirkan si malaikat yang ditinggalnya sendirian di kamar. Apakah anak itu baik-baik saja? Apakah dia sudah makan? Dan sedang apa dia sekarang di kamarnya?

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. 'Kenapa kepikiran bocah bodoh itu terus, sih?' jeritnya dalam hati. Kemudian melirik sang guru-Kakashi Hatake yang entah kenapa kini menghentikan ocehannya di depan kelas.

"Kenapa lagi si guru mesum itu?" ujar Sasuke lirih, melihat si pria bermasker keluar dari kelas.

Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian, sang guru Fisika a.k.a Kakashi sudah kembali berdiri di depan kelas. "Yak, anak-anak… Kita ternyata kedatangan murid baru! Silahkan masuk!" ujarnya entah mempersilahkan siapa.

Mata Sasuke hampir meloncat keluar, mulutnya menganga lebar, dan tangan pucatnya gemetaran saat melihat si 'siswa baru'. "_Moshi-moshi minna-san_~! _Watashi wa_ Namikaze Naruto _desu, yoroshiku_!" ujar pemuda berambut pirang dengan cengiran di wajah manisnya.

Sasuke bisa menangkap bisik-bisik beberapa wanita dan lelaki (terutama seme) yang membicarakan Naruto dengan nada tertarik. Tidak tahu kenapa, Sasuke merasa sangat kesal dengan sikap teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Naruto yang kelewat bersemangat. Pria dengan wajah tertutup masker terseut kemudian kembali membuka suara, "Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh duduk di…"

"Aku mau duduk di sebelah dia!" Naruto memotong perkataan Kakashi, menunjuk tempat duduk kosong tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

Sang guru Cuma geleng-geleng kepala heran dengan sikap Naruto. Sasuke hanya menepuk dahinya frustasi. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan malaikat aneh itu? dan seluruh kelas sama sekali tidak menyangka, jika Kakashi terseyum, kemudian mengangguk atas permintaan Naruto yang seenaknya. Setelah mendapat izin, pemuda berkulit tan dan bermata biru tersebut berjalan ceria menuju bangku kosong di sebelah Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi terdengar kasak-kusuk, gumaman kesal dari sekumpulan gadis yang disinyalir adalah fangirls-nya. Terutama gadis berambut pirang dan merah jambu yang sangat heboh berceloteh kesal, serta mengutuk-ngutuk Naruto.

"Hehehe… Hai, Teme~" Ujar Naruto sambil nyengir kuda. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya malas, melihat senyum lebar mengembang sempurna di wajah sang malaikat.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kau ngapain ikut ke sini?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tidak suka. Naruto kontan cemberut mendengar nada suara Sasuke.

"Kau jahat sekali,sih Teme?" Ujar Naruto tidak terima.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Lalu kenapa kau kemari?" balas si raven dengan menahan emosinya.

"Aku 'kan malaikatmu… Mangkanya aku harus selalu berada di sampingmu, Teme!" ucapnya menjelaskan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menuju buku teks pelajarannya. "Terserah kau saja!" ujarnya sedikit tidak peduli. Yah, selama tidak merepotkan dirinya lebih jauh… mungkin…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel istirahat berbunyi kencang, menggema ke seluruh kelas di SMA Konoha Gakuen. Siswa-siswi kelas sebelas IPA satu segera berbondong-bondong keluar kelas, menuju kantin. Yah, walaupun ada cukup banyak anak yang kini malah mengerubungi bangku Naruto…

"Namamu Naruto 'kan? Apa kau ada keturunan luar? Kok rambutmu pirang?"

"Kau dulunya sekolah di mana?"

"Sudah punya pacar atau belum?"

"Kamu mau jadi uke-ku?"

Naruto Cuma cengir-cengir tidak jelas, menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang makin ngelantur dan tidak jelas itu. "Hehehe… Rahasia~!" jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan nada penuh misteri. Teman-teman sekelas yang mengerubungi Naruto kontan menghela nafas kecewa.

Sasuke entah kenapa merasa sebal dengan Naruto yang banyak dikerubungi oleh siswa-siswa yang kebanyakan seme(?). dengan geram, Sasuke menggebrak mejanya keras. Kemudian beranjak keluar dari kelas, wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak senang.

Naruto mengernyit heran melihat Sasuke yang begitu mudah terombang-ambing oleh mood. "_Gomenasai, minna-san_! Aku harus pergi!" Ujar Naruto buru-buru mengambil sebuah tas kecil dari laci mejanya, dan mengejar Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari kelas. Kaki mungilnya melangkah buru-buru mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya. Naruto memandang punggung lebar Sasuke yang kian menjauh dengan mata birunya. Mata biru Naruto yang bulat dan bening itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cairan bening, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut terisak halus, "Hiks… Kau marah padaku, 'Suke?" ujarnya dengan suara tersengal.

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya, dirinya kembali memasang wajah kesal, dan menoleh menatap Naruto yang seperti dugaannya, masih mengekor di belakang. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke, ketika mendapati si malaikat cantik itu mulai menangis. Sasuke buru-buru berlari mendekat menatap wajah Naruto yang bercucuran air mata. "Hey, jangan menangis! Kau kenapa, sih?" ujar Sasuke berusaha mereda tagisan Naruto. sedikit rasa bersalah mendera hatinya. Ada apa ini?

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terisak-isak halus, pipinya memerah, dan bibirnya sedikit maju, memberikan kesan imut dan manis, "Uuuh… Kau marah padaku, sih…" jawabnya masih dengan sedikit suara tangis.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian mengelus lembut helai kepirangan Naruto yang terasa sangat lembut hingga hati pemuda pirang itu kembali tenang. Merasa risih dengan pandangan siswa lain yang berlalu lalang dan menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan aneh, pemuda berambut raven itu segera menarik Naruto lembut, menuju atap sekolah yang nampak sepi.

"Hey, sudah jangan menangis… kau ini malaikat tapi cengeng sekali." ucap Sasuke, sedikit melembutkan nada suaranya, berusaha membuat Naruto tidak lagi menangis. Lagi-lagi dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa-bisanya mau peduli dengan malaikat yang membuatnya selalu kerepotan ini.

Naruto menghentikan tangisnya, memperlihatkan mata birunya yang bening. Sasuke merasa jantungnya berkerja lebih intens, wajahnya memanas. Ada apa ini? Sasuke refleks membuang mukanya dari pandangan polos mata Naruto yang membuat hatinya kacau.

Naruto Cuma mengerling bingung dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dirinya ingat sesuatu yang sedari tadi melayang di pikirannya. "Oh, iya… Sasuke, _kaa-san_ membuatkan tamagoyaki untuk kita loh…" ujarnya bersemangat.

Sasuke heran dengan kata 'kita' dalam ucapan Naruto. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'kita'?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku menghipnotis ayah dan ibumu, memberikan sugesti pada mereka, jika aku adalah anak angkat mereka..."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "Kau bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja, aku 'kan malaikat yang hebat!" ujarnya bangga. "Aku bahkan bisa megsugesti seluruh guru dan murid di sekolah ini, jika aku adalah murid baru…"

Sasuke manggut-manggut mengerti, rasanya semua jadi begitu aneh ketika Naruto-yang mengaku malaikat- membuat semua keadaan disekitarnya mulai menjadi tidak normal. Yah, padahal saat awal bertemu si pemuda pirang, Sasuke mengira Naruto berumur empat belas tahun, atau tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika ternyata Naruto itu seumuran dengannya.

"Aku awalnya tidak menyangka, jika kau seumur denganku… aku kira kau masih kelas dua SMP…" tutur Sasuke jujur, sambil mulai melahap isi _bentou_ miliknya.

Naruto cemberut, pipinya yang kenyal menggembung dan bibirnya yang mungil seranum persik sedikit maju, membuat wajahnya yang memang termasuk cantik untuk ukuran lelaki, kini terlihat makin imut dan menggemaskan. Sasuke sontak merona, dan membuang wajahnya, 'Ada apa denganku?' batinnya heran.

"Kau jahat sekali Teme! Aku ini seumuran denganmu! Masa' kau bilang aku seperti anak SMP?" Jeritnya kesal. Kalau boleh mengakui, memang tubuhnya lebih pendek dari anak-anak seusianya, dan lagi wajah yang baby face benar-benar sama sekali tidak mendukungnya menjadi sesuai remaja kebanyakan. "Ne… Teme, apa kau selalu seperti ini?" lanjut Naruto yang mulai merasa tenang.

Sasuke berhenti melahap bekalnya, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

Naruto menatap langit yang nampak tenang, angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya lembut, mengibarkan helai pirangnya mengikuti arah angin. "Maksudku… apa kau selalu di sini saat makan siang, dan sendirian?" tanya Naruto hati-hati, tidak ingin melukai pemuda stoic di hadapannya.

Sasuke terdiam, jika dipikir-pikir dirinya memang selalu sendirian. Tidak memiliki teman. Sejenak padangan Sasuke kosong, bibirnya terkatup rapat dan matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Apa ini? Kenapa Naruto selalu bisa mengaduk-aduk hatinya? Perasaannya selalu menjadi kacau.

"Ya… aku selalu sendirian." Ungkap Sasuke jujur. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu, Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil. Sasuke menatap Naruto heran, pemuda berkulit tan itu berdiri, kemudian menggandeng tangan Sasuke erat.

Tangan kecilnya menarik Sasuke, seakan menyuruh pemuda Stoic itu ikut berdiri. "Kalau begitu, jangan berdiam diri di sini saja 'Suke!" ujar Naruto ceria. Pemuda bermata biru Sapphire tersebut menganbil kotak bekal keduanya, lalu menarik tangan si raven entah ke mana. Sasuke yang bingung setengah mati, Cuma mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto.

"Kita mau ke mana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke bingung sekaligus heran. Kakinya melangkah buru-buru di belakang Naruto, ternyata pemuda berukuran tubuh mungil itu larinya gesit juga. Naruto menariknya menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolahnya yang nampak padat oleh siswa lain. Kaki mungil Naruto terhenti tepat di depan sebuah tempat yang amat dikenal oleh Sasuke. "Kantin?" ujarnya heran.

Naruto tersenyum, membuat Sasuke makin bingung saja.

Pemuda pirang itu menarik tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya duduk di salah satu meja yang penuh dengan teman sekalasnya. "_Moshi-moshi, minna_~!" ujar Naruto penuh semagat. Kemudian meletakkan kotak bekalnya dengan kotak bekal milik Sasuke. "_Minna-san_, tidak apa-apa kami makan bareng di sini 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya yang sulit untuk ditolak.

"Silahkan, saja Naruto-_san_, Sasuke-_kun_…" ujar Kiba yang duduk di sebelah Shikamaru ramah. Naruto tersenyum lebar, menarik Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku 'kan siswa pindahan, jadi belum seberapa mengenal kalian…" ujar Naruto lirih, dengan wajah malu. Gaara, Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru mengangguk paham. Pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya tersebut membuka perkenalan. "Aku Sabaku no Gaara, _yoroshiku_."

Tepat di sebelahnya, ada seorang pemuda dengan rambutnya yang secokelat kayu mahoni, dan matanya yang berwarna violet bagai bunga lavender. Dia menundduk sopan, "Aku Neji Hyuga. Pacar Gaara, yoroshiku." Ujarnya datar. Naruto dapat melihat Gaara menampakan rona merah di sekeliling pipinya yang pucat. Pasti pemuda berambut merah itu malu dengan ucapan Neji. Hihihi lucunya.

Di sebelah Neji, ada pemuda berambut dikucir ke atas seperti nanas. Kelihatannya dia tidak niat makan, tapi lebih cenderung ingin tidur. "Aku Nara Shikamaru, _Yoroshiku_." Ujarnya malas, lalu mulai memakan sandwich di tangannya dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan.

Kia Cuma cemberut dan memukul belakang kepala Shikamaru keras. "Huh, kau itu malas sekali sih!" ujarnya sebal, kemudian menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan wajah lemah, "_Gomen_, Shika memang begini sifatnya sejak dulu." Lanjutnya. Naruto Cuma tersenyum kecil.

"Aku Inuzaka Kiba. Kekasih dari pemuda malas ini, _Yoroshiku_." Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah lebar dari cengiran si pirang, kemudian mulai kembali melahap bentounya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku seperti di kelas tadi, Namaku Namikaze Naruto, _Yoroshiku_." Ucap Naruto bersemangat, tidak lupa dengan cengiran 'seribu Watt'-nya.

"Oh iya, kau hebat sekali tadi Naruto, bisa terang-terangan minta duduk di sebelahnya Sasuke." Ujar Kiba dengan senyuman jahil, tangannya menyikut-nyikut lengan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Benar, kau harus berhati-hati dengan fansGirl-nya Sasuke, kalau kau ingin hidup tenang di sekolah ini, Naruto." Gaara menghentikan makannya dan ikut menimpali. Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri, kenapa sepertinya jadi serba ribet begini?

Neji melirik Sasuke dengan tampang curiga, "Sasuke, kenapa juga kau bisa langsung kenal dengan Naruto? mencurigakan sekali… sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Neji bertubi-tubi bagai polisi yang menginvestigasi pelaku kejahatan.

Pemuda raven itu jadi bingung sendiri harus mengatakan apa. Yah, masa' dirinya harus bilang terang-terangan, jika Naruto adalah malaikat yang bertugas untuk mengeluarkannya dari penderitaan? Bisa-bisa dirinya di cap gila, stress atau gangguan kejiwaan…

"Pasti Naruto pacarmu, ya Sasuke?" ujar Shikamaru tanpa pikir panjang. Wajah stoic Sasuke berubah, kulit pucatnya menjadi merah semerah tomat. Walaupun sedikit sih…

"Yaaa! Sasuke merona! Jadi benar-benar pacaran, ya?" jerit Kiba heboh, Naruto Cuma tertawa-tawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang biasanya tenang jadi begitu panic. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum senang, dia bahagia melihat wajah Sasuke yang apa adanya, da tidak menutupi apa pun itu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, pemuda raven itu mengerti, ternyata Naruto berusaha agar dirinya bisa mendapatkan teman dan tidak kesepian lagi. Hatinya yang dingin bagai mendapat terpaan hangat, ternyata ada yang mau berteman dengan Sasuke, berbegi canda dan tawa, saling mengungkapkan perasaan dengan jujur, tanpa rekayasa. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, menampakan senyum tulusnya.

"Wah! Sasuke tersenyum, tidak Sasuke tertawa!" ralat Kiba heboh, "Benar-enar tidak seperti pageran es yang biasanya!" lanjut pecinta anjing itu dengan suara riang.

"Hal ini sepertinya akan membawa dampak meningkatnya anggota fans-clubmu, Sasuke." Ujar Gaara yang secara tidak langsung sepertinya ikut mengejek secara tidak langsung. Sasuke langsung menatap Gaara tajam. Tentu saja tidak bermaksud benar-benar ingin membunuh Gaara.

"Sebenarnya, kau lumayan asyik juga diajak becanda, 'Suke…" ujar Neji, masih menamkan wajah sedikit mengejek. "Lain kali, makanlah bekalmu bersama kami." Lanjut pemuda Hyuga itu.

"Ngomong aja, kalau aku cocok buat dijadikan bahan lelucon." Ujar Sasuke kesal, yang lainnya kontan tertawa lebar, apalagi melihat tampang kesal Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa dirinya tidak lagi sendirian, hatinya terasa hangat penuh kebahagiaan. Teman. Itulah yang selalu dibutuhkannya. Dinding tidak terlihat yang selama ini membatasi setiap langkah si raven, sekarang hilang tidak bersisa, digantikan oleh jalan terang yang penuh cahaya. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum hangat, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga si raven. "Aku senang kau sudah mendapatkan teman, Sasuke…"

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pipi kenyal Naruto. "Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou, Naruto." ucapnya sambil melihat Naruto yang pipinya merona gara-gara perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Sepertinya kehidupan malaikat satu ini tidak akan tenang, karena Sasuke akan memberikan banyak pekerjaan untuknya setelah ini…

Naruto tertawa, kemudian membalas ciuman sasuke lembut di pipi pucatnya. Dunia terasa berwarna cerah, tidak didengarnya teriakan-teriakan heboh Kiba dan kawan-kawan barunya, Naruto ikut merasa bahagia.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Masih tebese lho, minna-san! :p #digamparReader.

Yah, 'kan masalah keluarga Sasuke 'kan masih belom selesai… kasian juga 'kan kalo dibiarin… :)

Rasanya masih pendek juga, ya?

Hima lagi nggak pengen bikin yang panjang-panjang sih… #digamparLagi

Oke, kali ini hima bakal balas repiu dari kalian~!

**~Black CapXa**

Hehehe, makasih ya axa… :) hima akan berusaha lebih memperbaiki segi cerita dan pendeskripsiannya di chapter depan! Kalau nggak keberatan, ikuti terus ya!

**~ttixz lone cone bebe**

Makasih udah review, hima udah apdet dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu, loh~ #bangga

**~.brother**

Makasiiih~ XD #peluk

Ini sudah apdet.. #yaiyalah semoga puas sama chapter kali ini!

**~Superol**

Masa' sih mirip MV? Oke, hima bakal buat ceritanya menjadi lebih original lagi! #semangat!

Yah, Naruto 'kan imut~! Jadi malaikat yang imut deh… padahal sebenernya seumuran sama Sasuke… dan terimakasih banyak sudah review~! :D

**~Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**

Hehe, sekarang udah nggak pendek 'kan? #apanyaaaa

Setidaknya udah lebih panjang dari pada di chapter sebelumnya… #digampar

Oke, makasih udah review~! Semoga puas sama chapter kali ini!

**~Hanamori Minnie**

Salam kenal juga~! :) #peluk

Makasih udah review, ya! Perjuangan Naruto masih belum selesai! Jadi tunggu terus kelanjutannya! :3

**~Versiera Shie Chibie**

Sasuke emang cocoknya sama Naruto! udah deh! Kawinin aja mereka berdua! #seretSasukeNarutoKePenghulu #abaikan

Makasih untuk reviewnya! Terus ikuti perjuagan Naruto, ya! :)

**~Akai no Tsubasa**

Uwaaahh! Maaf banget kalo masih ada typo! #panik

Hima akan lebih berusaha di chapter berikutnya! Dan semoga saja makin banyak fic S.N yang bertebaran di mana-mana! #doa

Trims, udah review! Semoga mau review lagi di chapter ini… #maksa

**~CCloveRuki**

Itachi ceritanya sudah nggak tahan lagi terus ada di rumah yang penuh tekanan kayak gitu, jadi yaw ajar aja…

Makasih sudah review, terus ikuti ceritanya, ya! Semoga puas sama chapter kali ini! :D

**~Uchizuku no RenMay**

Naruto imut, pantes jadi malaikat penolongnya Sasuke! :D #PelukNaruto

Makasih mau baca dan review fic ini, ya! Semoga puas sama chapter kali ini! Silakan review lagi~ #digampar

**~Micon**

Wah, makasih! Hima seneng banget ada yang bilang begitu. Hima akan lebih mendeskripsikan dengan detil, agar readers nggak pada bingung sama ceritanya. Makasih lagi, karena sudah review! :) kalau ada uneg-uneg, silahkan bilang lagi…

**~Kei-chan (Higashiyama-san)**

Kei-chaaaan~! #peluk

Makasih banget udah review, ya kei-chan! XD

Iya, nih… hima lebih sering twitteran dari pada Fb-an…

Hehe, mengenang masa lalu saat awal-awal jadi fujoshi, nih… :p

**.**

**.**

Makasih sudah mau menuruti keegoisan hima yang minta direview… soalnya, jiwa dan semangat author itu bersumber dari review readersnya. Tidak perlu review yang panjang, review apapun akan diterima senang hati oleh authornya.

Oke? Jadi, bikin hima lebih bersemangat ngetik dengan review kalian, ya? Cepat atau lambatnya update tergantung kalian, loh~! :)

oke, review please~! #maksa


End file.
